


At His Mercy

by LinkishImp (kanna37)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Post-Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/LinkishImp
Summary: Zelda pulls a coup on her own council. Link, though shocked by her ploy, backs her up.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	At His Mercy

“This is ludicrous, your highness! Every day there is a new rumour, nay, a _dozen_ more, and all of them about how scandalous your behavior, you and that _ranch hand,_ ” surprisingly, the voice became even more scathing than it had been, which Zelda wouldn't have considered was even possible before this moment, “ _favorite_ of yours! That you, with your proud blood and name, would lower yourself so, to openly and willingly act the coquette with a man so common, _Hero_ or not - you have taken our country, with its long and storied history, and shamed us before the world while you _pander_ to this _nobody_ as though you are a conquered maiden! And you take all of us with you!”

The princess gave a delicate half-shrug, her face not losing its usual dispassionate expression in the slightest, despite the attempt to shame her. This was exactly the opening she'd wanted. Now it was time to set the council on its ear.

“I, Hyrule, a conquered maiden? And why would I deny it?” she replied, smiling coolly. She waved a slim hand gracefully in the air. “It is the truth, after all. We are the spoils of war, Duke Nolan. We were invaded and lost, in case you have forgotten. And so we became Zant's possession – and by association, Ganon's. Then Zant and Ganon, in their turns, fell to Link... and now we are _his_ possession. It is only due to his kind nature that _any_ of us have maintained control of what our forefathers once held – but if you insult him enough, even he, whose patience is extraordinary, might _lose_ said patience and strip you of it, and your authority. As things stand, we are at his mercy. Perhaps all of you should then rethink your positions, before you end your noble lines in disgrace?”

The silence following her words was profoundly shocked.

**~oOo~**

Link blinked, utterly blindsided as he took in what Zelda was saying, and then he stiffened and was made to forcefully stifle his instinctive denial, “I don't own any of them, and especially not _you_ , Zelda!” so as not to interrupt the princess. But oh, were they going to have words after this meeting was over, because never would he have thought that the 'plan' she'd told him of, the one she'd been working on to put everyone 'in their place' on the matter of their relationship was something like... like... _this_!

For the goddess' sake, he almost didn't even have the words!

What that Duke had said wasn't wrong _,_ he and Zelda _were_ courting, despite the fact that they had both known the council wasn't going to like it at all. They had already hand-picked one of their own as her future husband and had been trying to talk her around to their point of view for some time, even before Zant had interfered. This would throw all of their schemes out the door, and over a cliff for good. They were _bound_ to be infuriated.

Link didn't really have a problem with that. That's what they got for thinking they could - _or even should -_ control the princess, in his opinion. Who the hell did those people even think they _were_ to try to force their wills on her?

What he did have a problem with, was the rest of that... that mini-speech of hers. He wasn't some conquering warrior come to claim the 'spoils of war' as she'd said. No way! He shuddered at the very idea.

As much as he loved Zelda and wanted to marry her, he honestly wished she were not the princess of Hyrule – because he had no desire to 'rule over any other house than his own', as the saying went. It was a condition of acceptance for her, though, because of who she was; he _would_ end up having to take on the responsibilities of kingship, and though he had no liking for it, he had made his peace with it before he'd spoken to her of his desire to court her. It was worth it, to have the freedom to openly stand by her side for the rest of his life.

He'd also accepted that the council was going to hate him; Zelda had warned him of it, so he couldn't be surprised.

It didn't take Link more than a few moments of contemplation to figure out _why_ the princess had done what she had, _in the way_ she had.

 _Yeah, okay, I know she had to do_ _ something _ _to make everyone back off_ _, but did it really_ _have_ _to be_ _ this _ _way? I understand that she's yanking the rug from beneath their feet, it's just..._

He exhaled deeply. _No, I suppose she's right, much as I hate it,_ he admitted to himself reluctantly. _This_ _would_ _be_ _the ultimate move in this here game – as she called it - because the one who the army follows is the one who will win, and the army would follow my lead as their commander._ (Not that he'd ever ask that of them, but still, the knowledge of such a possibility was there.) _If that happened, if they tried to force Zelda and I to capitulate, they'd lose... and then they'd be tried as traitors. And they aren't the sort of people who would throw away their comforts - not for any reason. Much as they'll hate me, they'll toe the line. They're too soft to do otherwise._

Good thing Link wasn't interested in taking Hyrule away from Zelda, because if he were, there would be little anyone could do about it, much as they hadn't been able to against Zant. The only difference would be that Link would end up using what there was of Hyrule's own army to conquer it, rather than a foreign one.

Considering that the only reason the country even had any kind of military at all was because he'd taken what was left after the Twilight invasion over at Zelda's request, and turned it around, it wasn't surprising that the soldiers were all very loyal to him. But that was because his men weren't stupid like those on the council; they could all see very well that he was, in his turn, firmly loyal to the princess, and so had no reason _not_ to follow him. The army was still relatively small in numbers, but it was certainly much better trained than it had been, and was still the largest force in the country. Anyone who tried to stand against him would fail and fall, instead.

The nobles would spit venom when amongst their own over this matter probably forever, but they would keep it veiled when in public, hiding their bitter spite behind hard eyes and thin smiles.

Then his inward bravado collapsed, and his shoulders slumped a little. _Maybe... maybe it would be better if I just left. I don't want her to have to live the rest of her life in a war-zone just because she chose me, and that's what this place 's gonna become if we marry. But... on the other hand, I don't think I can leave her - if nothing else, I'm her protector, and I wouldn't change that even if I could. I would never be able to rest if I left her behind._

_I would be a haunted man... and I'd become a bitter spirit after._

His restless thoughts came to a sudden stop as everything else went silent in his mind. _Who did those bastards think they were?_ ran through the space again, and Link suddenly fully understood his own ire with the council – and agreed with it. _She'd_ chosen him _._ Who _did_ they think they were, to deny her _anything_ she desired?

 _Zelda picked me, even if I ain't really worthy of it, and it's clear I could never deny her, would never_ _ want _ _to deny her anything. That should be the end of it. Nothing else about this is anyone's business but ours._

That should be the end of it...

Yes. Yes, it _should_ be _,_ and by goddess he would help her _make_ it be.

Decision made and re-affirmed, Link took to his feet after a short pause, smoothly inserting himself into the dialogue. An absolutely rakish grin crossed his face for a moment as the gathered council-members were forced to actually _acknowledge_ his presence for the first time that morning, their sour expressions suddenly seeming almost disproportionately deserving of hilarity.

That gave him all the courage he needed to hold up his end in the princess' ploy. They _would_ marry, despite his discomfort at the manner in which it would come about.

“Her highness is most kind in her description of the circumstances we find ourselves in,” he began pleasantly, with a charming smile and half-bow for Zelda as he spoke. “I hope that we may all work together in this time of upheaval, so as to settle the people into the new framework of things with as little trouble as possible.”

It said everything (I claim nothing from you now) and it said nothing (but that _could_ change), and that was as good as it was going to get; now they just had to see which way the council would fall – although Link had no doubt that Zelda was correct; they wouldn't endanger their comforts for something they'd see as a long-shot, and most probable ' _lost-before-it-began'_ cause.

They would simply have to let go all their previous plans and start scheming anew.

_Oh, what a shame._

His attention returned to his surroundings to see just about every pair of eyes in the council chambers pinned to him with horror as they unwillingly took in what he was saying – what the _princess_ was saying.

As head of council, Nolan, despite his shock, was forced to answer.

“Indeed, if we are taking this matter into that _particular_ arena, then we are duty-bound to listen to terms. We were previously unaware that you wished to pursue this particular path. We had assumed you were the princess' champion as the Hero of Hyrule, with the end goal of returning her to her rightful place, rather than conquest for your own enrichment. We... _apologize_ for the mistaken assumption.”

He was trying to call the Hero on his honor and make the princess doubt her choice, but his verbal poison didn't find a home. _Zelda_ knew that Link was there because he loved her, not because he wanted to be king, as Nolan was silently – but oh, so loudly – intimating. And _Link_ knew that _Zelda_ knew. That was all that counted to the young man. He didn't care in the slightest what anyone else thought of him, or his motives.

In consequence, his smile smoothed out, now giving nothing of his thoughts away. He cleared his throat lightly and then began speaking, his manner still pleasant but also implacable - and it was making the council members very nervous, even _he_ could tell that, despite his limited experience in the political arena.

_All to the better, then._

“I see no reason to make any changes at this time; if you can prove that you are fit stewards of the land, then I will not need to – it will make one less eventual task for me.” He shot a quick look at Zelda from the corner of his eye, hoping he'd played his part right, and breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw her own calm smile in return of his.

Nolan's face became that much more pinched at Link's answer, but nonetheless he said, “Then that matter can be set aside for now. As to your other terms, I must logically assume from what has been said, that the hand of the princess is one of them? You wish to make this a 'soft conquest', as it were?”

The Hero's eyes narrowed at that, and his smile became sharp again. Dangerous.

“Do you truly suggest to me that her highness is worthy of nothing more than being passed off as part of someone's 'terms', as though she were _a conquered maiden_?” he threw the man's earlier words back at him. He had _not_ appreciated the councilman's disparagement of Zelda _at all._ “Step very carefully, Duke Nolan,” he warned softly. “I will tolerate no disrespect to the princess, no matter who it's from. Keep in mind that - first and foremost above all else - I am her protector, and I will not hesitate to remove anything I think is a threat to her, in any way. Do we have an understanding?”

“Of course, Sir Link,” the man reversed himself quite fluidly - rather like a snake - his tone becoming unctuous and falsely pious; he was, after all, a consummate politician. “I apologize for giving that impression, wrong as it is, for no such offense was meant. I have the highest respect for the throne of Hyrule.”

 _Just not for the being currently sitting on it, nor the one she wants to share it with,_ was left unsaid, though everyone was very much aware of the implication. Still, it was veiled, and Link knew it wouldn't get much better than that, so he inclined his head with one last warning glare and stepped back into the role of polite observer, hoping he wouldn't have to speak again. He had always preferred listening to speaking, and that hadn't changed, despite everything that had happened to him since the day the Twilight Realm had swallowed him. He simply wasn't the most verbose of people, and when he was with Zelda it didn't matter, because she understood him whether he spoke aloud, or not.

In the end, he was willing to put up with a whole lot more than just the snide hatred of her council, for the chance to stand by her side.

A _hell_ of a lot more.

**~oOo~**

“All of that said,” Zelda once again took the floor as near-silence fell, “Link and I have spoken at length of these matters, and his wish is that we focus on the people - which is what we _all_ should be concentrating on, correct, Duke Nolan? He has no desire to disrupt the day-to-day workings of the kingdom, and we should count ourselves blessed that it is so, because this situation would have ended very differently for us, were it any other than Link that had answered our need, and freed us from Zant and Ganon's yoke.”

No one could really dispute that, though the truth of it didn't endear him to the greedy 'nobles' infesting the council in any way, and the princess knew better than to think it ever would. She inwardly bemoaned the fact that those that were best-suited for a career in the political arena, always seemed to be the ones with the smallest amounts of personal integrity or honor.

 _Nobles , indeed, _she thought scathingly, though her face never lost its usual cool calm. _There is nothing noble about them._

They were there for the power, not the people, and anyone of any intelligence knew it, all their verbal claims to the contrary aside.

“Of course, your highness. The people must always come first. If that is the Hero's desire, then we can do naught but agree,” Nolan intoned right on cue, his voice oily, making the princess shudder inwardly at the feel of it sliding over her, so _slimy_. It always had been, but now... the poison in it was biting and cold. Absolutely _hateful._ “If you would tell us what he considers the most pressing issue at this time, we can begin addressing it.”

And now he was trying to make her feel as though she were nothing more than the Hero's mouthpiece, with no authority of her own any longer.

She desperately wanted to laugh; if anyone who really knew the Hero found out how the council was determined to view him, they would have broken down, for such an idea as _Link_ being out for power of any kind was beyond ridiculous. He wasn't like the members of her council, or any of their toadies.

He had honor, and more personal integrity than the lot of them.

Link was a _true_ noble.

 _That_ was exactly why they hated him.

She despised all of it, the whole game, wished it weren't necessary; but at the same time she couldn't regret it - Link was more than worth every bit of trouble the council would try to cause her over the years to come, for the hand she'd just played.

 _Far_ more.

“However, your highness, the issue of Sir Link's other terms must also be dealt with before we leave the council chambers this day.”

“He has already told you that he has no intentions of overthrowing any of you; as long as you show proper management of the lands and people under your jurisdiction, you need have no fear. He and I have discussed this issue, as well, and it would be far simpler for everyone involved if he worked through channels already well-established through long tradition. Less stress for the people, as well. As it stands, for most of the citizens of Hyrule, Link's taking of the crown will change nothing of their day-to-day lives.”

Zelda paused and swept her eyes around the room, her manner growing chilly.

“However, should any of you prove to be _poor_ stewards, you can be assured that changes-” her tone was hard enough to freeze everyone in the room, “-will be made.”

They all knew what that meant.

It didn't really matter that neither she nor Link had any real plans to start yanking the nobles' holdings' out from under them, unless it became apparent that there really _was_ a problem, and they did not respond to demands to rectify the issue. It just mattered that they _thought_ they had something to fear.

Several throats were cleared and glances exchanged among council-members before anyone spoke again. But the voice that sounded next changed the atmosphere in the room completely, despite the continuing undercurrent of hatred towards Link from most of those present.

“All here on this council are from families that have held their lands for generations. If there were any serious problems, it would have been obvious long ago. No... you won't catch the bastards that easily, Zelda, my girl,” Count Rissom said, and the princess turned to meet the eyes of one of the few on the council that was actually worth a damn. He had taught her everything she knew about the game of politics, and she blessed that fact everyday, because he was a _master_. She couldn't have had a better teacher. “But that was a hell of a scheme, so now that you've overthrown your own council, I am your tutor no longer; I have nothing further to teach you.”

Rissom, forty-odd and as fit as a man twenty years younger, and with a strangely easygoing manner for a noble, leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his dark, somewhat shaggy head, grinning irreverently at the very dirty look Nolan shot him – and he seemed equally unrepentant at the slightly quelling look Zelda sent right after. It was clear that he, at least, was quite enjoying the current rage of the duke, and his faction.

“You're just mad _you_ didn't think of something like this, Nolan; you and just about everyone else on this council are decades older than her highness, and yet, she swept all of you away like you were mere children attempting to play in matters completely beyond you.”

The duke began to vociferously defend himself, but the count spoke right over the other man's sputtering attempts at denial, grin going absolutely malicious.

“Don't you have some business to take care of, councilman? After all, the hand of our princess has been... _requested_ ,” he nodded cordially at Link, whom he knew as an honorable man, “-and as head of council, it _is_ your duty to formally accept the given terms, so you should probably get on with it. It is well past midday, and I don't wish to miss my dinner.”

“Oh, don't poke at him so, Ris, you rotten man,” a feminine voice chastised dryly, as an older woman shook her head at him. Marhea, Baroness of VenEldin, a relatively small but respectable holding in Eldin province, waved her fan languidly as she spoke. “If you push him much more, he will have one of his fits, and then we will never get out of here.”

“So far, it seems as though his only real 'term' is the hand of the princess,” Nolan responded dourly, shooting Marhea a glower from beneath angrily canted brows at her reference to his occasional apoplectic fits.

“Then get on with it before your recalcitrance – or terrible attitude – changes Sir Link's mind,” Count Rissom shot back. “Personally, I'd like to retain everything I had when I entered the council chambers this morning, so if your crankiness irritates him and he decides to - now how did her highness put it – oh, yes... _overthrow_ us, I'll have to kill you.”

Not that he was really all that concerned that Link would actually do such a thing, but it worked well enough to prod the duke.

The glower turned to a glare, but nonetheless, Nolan gritted his teeth and prepared to speak the words he'd never thought he'd have occasion to say. He swept his gaze around the chamber one last time, almost hoping there would be someone who _wouldn't_ accept this, who would chance facing the Hero in order to halt what was about to take place, but he wasn't really surprised when the silence of a tomb answered, instead. He didn't really see a need to look at the princess for her agreement, considering that it was she that had forced this situation on them, so he settled his bitter eyes on the man in the Hero's green.

The man she'd chosen over all others.

“Her highness, Princess Zelda, and this council formally accepts your terms, Sir Link. The hand of She Who is Hyrule... is yours.”

**~oOo~**

Link stood, relieved that there had been no further wrangling. But as he came to his feet, he couldn't help the joy that quickly overtook his previous worries. Now, all he had to do was propose to Zelda. He wasn't going to let this scheme deprive them of something they _both_ deserved – he the chance to speak his heart to her, and she to hear and answer it.

But that was for later, when they were alone. No one else needed to be involved in something so personal. For now, formality was key... and for once, he was okay with that.

“I, Sir Link of Ordon, will be honored to marry into the royal house of Hyrule, and continue the illustrious bloodline of the goddess Hylia.”

And it was done.

The Hero of Twilight and the Crown Princess of Hyrule would wed - and thus, she would become queen, and he, king.

But whether the council wished to acknowledge it or not, _Zelda_ would always rule Hyrule; for as long as Link drew breath it would be so. He was only there to help her, to ease the burden as much as he could.

He smiled at the beautiful woman he would soon wed.

_Long live my Queen._

And Zelda smiled back, the same sort of thought in her mind.

_Long live my Hero – long live my King._

  
  



End file.
